Rindu
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Dan dia menemukan dirinya basah dalam rindu. (exo, chansoo)


Seharusnya Chanyeol bersikap lebih dewasa hari itu. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Kyungsoo marah-marah. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan saja apa kata Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia tidak menjawab dengan nada menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia begini, seharusnya dia begitu... Chanyeol lelah untuk sekedar menghirup napasnya. Kyungsoo pergi saja dia tidak tahu. Mereka pernah bertengkar lebih hebat dari ini tapi tidak pernah sampai pergi meninggalkan rumah. Mungkin ini puncaknya. Memikirkan Kyungsoo yang juga sudah lelah padanya saja membuatnya merinding dan pening. Bagaimana kalau hal itu nyata? Bisa sulit bernapas dia. Rumah yang berantakan sama sekali tidak membantunya, malah dia dibuat tambah pening karena harus beres-beres sana sini tanpa ada siapa yang membantu. Sial sekali.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tadi dapat telepon dari kakaknya Kyungsoo. Dia bilang kalau Kyungsoo ada di rumah orang tuanya sedang bersantai-santai sambil makan buah-buahan di halaman belakang. Bukannya langsung menyusul Kyungsoo yang ada di sana, Chanyeol cuma meleguh penuh palsu sambil pura-pura bodoh. Setelah telepon dimatikan, leguhan frustasi yang sesungguhnya keluar dengan keras. Dia menelpon Sehun untuk mencarikan orang yang mau membersihkan rumahnya untuk satu hari ini.

 _"Ya. Nanti kucarikan. Kalau tidak lupa."_ kata Sehun dari speaker ponsel Chanyeol. Nadanya datar dan tidak minat.

"Pokoknya harus! Nanti kuberi lebih!" Chanyeol hampir saja memutuskan urat lehernya sangking gemasnya dengan Sehun.

 _"Oke, bos!"_ balas Sehun cepat yang entah kenapa suaranya berubah semangat. Chanyeol sepertinya tahu betul kelemahan adik jadi-jadiannya itu.

Telepon dimatikan dan Chanyeol lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada lipatan lengannya di atas meja makan. Pikirannya kembali pada perkataan kakaknya Kyungsoo yang bilang bahwa dia harus ke sana untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Bukannya tidak mau, cuma, bagaimana dia beralasan kepada mertuanya yang bakalan menanyakan banyak hal? Chanyeol tidak mau mempermalukan Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri di depan mertuanya dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Cukup kekanakan, tapi memang itu adanya.

Hampir saja dia tertidur kalau saja tidak ingat ancaman kakaknya Kyungsoo yang lain, _"Kalau tidak mau menjemput, ceraikan saja. Kami tidak rugi, malah kau yang rugi."_ Memang tidak ada sama sekali nada ancaman atau semacamnya, tapi itu malah kedengaran seperti lonceng kematian yang siap kapan saja berbunyi di telinganya.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada rindunya. Dia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo sekaligus minta maaf karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan pikiran yang sudah dewasa. Mandi kemudian mematut diri di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sopan dan tidak aneh untuk bertemu orang tuanya yang lain. Mempersiapkan dirinya dengan menyusun alasan-alasan yang memungkinkan untuk meyakinkan mertuanya jika mereka bertanya ini itu. Setidaknya Chanyeol ada persiapan jika dia dapat serangan balik.

Untung jarak rumahnya dengan rumah keluarga Kyungsoo jauh, jadi dia ada waktu lebih untuk menyusun alasan-alasannya untuk mertuanya juga kalimat minta maaf yang dramatis untuk Kyungsoo. Di perjalanan ditemani lagu-lagu baru dari luar dan dalam negri, kebanyakan lagu yang medium-beat padahal dia lebih butuh lagu yang mellow untuk menemani kegalauannya, mana dia lupa merestore lagu-lagu yang dibelinya di ponsel barunya.

Laju mobilnya dipelankan lagi saat memasuki kompleks perumahan di mana salah satu rumahnya adalah rumah orang tua Kyungsoo. Memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan dan turun setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Langkahnya kelihatan mantap tapi sebenarnya punggungnya berkeringat. Rasa gugupnya melampaui malam pertamanya bersama Kyungsoo.

Bel ditekan dan muncul ayahnya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dapat lihat laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa bilang apa-apa. Dia juga bisa lihat ibu mertuanya yang menuntunnya ke tangga.

"Kami tidak akan mempertanyakan apa masalahmu dan Kyungsoo. Tapi kami harap itu tidak terlalu besar." Saat sudah hampir di ujung tangga paling atas, ibu mertuanya berbisik pelan, "Temui dia. Jelaskan kalau perlu dijelaskan. Minta maaf kalau perlu minta maaf." kata wanita paruh baya itu lalu pergi menuruni tangga lagi.

Chanyeol jalan perlahan. Tidak sadar kalau dia menahan napasnya sedari tadi dan berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia sudah menikahi Kyungsoo lebih dari tiga tahun tapi begini saja susah sekali diatasi. Dia menghembuskan napas beratnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol mengambil langkah yang lain dengan langsung membuka pintu kamar yang nyatanya tidak dikunci. Dia bisa lihat Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang membelakanginya sambil melihat televisi yang isinya kartun. Tawa halus terdengar di telinganya saat kartunnya berubah lucu. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya basah oleh rindu. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

Entah keberanian yang muncul dari mana. Dia pelan-pelan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Menikmati kartun yang ada di depan mata dan tertawa bersama-sama.

Saat kartunnya sudah habis, Chanyeol berbisik pelan, "Maaf." Tulus dan butuh jadi satu. Kentara sekali dia tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi apa-apa tapi kemudian dia dengan tiba-tiba menggeser posisinya untuk duduk di paha Chanyeol. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Chanyeol. Lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu." katanya pelan, seperti angin yang tenang.

"Perlu waktu lama untuk mengoreksi diriku sendiri. Maaf karena kau menikahi laki-laki bodoh ini." Kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Memberikan gelitik hangat yang sudah lama.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sendiri, seperti tidak terlalu peduli. Lalu dia bilang dengan suara yang sama pelan dan senyum yang masih ada, "Aku tidak menyesal selama kau selalu kembali padaku."

Satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo lama. Menyatakan betapa Chanyeol merindukannya lebih dari apapun. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ini?" katanya frustasi. Dahinya dia satukan bersama dahi Kyungsoo. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana bibir kekasihnya itu mengkilap setelah dikecup.

"Kita baru tidak bertemu lima hari dan kau sudah seperti ini. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu denganku." Kyungsoo tertawa. Tawanya halus seperti suara-suara paling merdu. "Pasti membosankan." tambahnya diselingi tawa geli.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo." kata Chanyeol lagi. Lengannya bertambah erat. Membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan erat yang penuh rindu. "Aku mencintaimu." sambungnya dengan tulus. Perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan tubuhnya sendiri di sana sambil berhadap-hadapan.

Ini lebih mudah dari yang dia kira.

Memang orang-orang dewasa selalu menganggap rumit hal-hal yang sederhana. Pikirnya, lalu mengutuknya sekali lagi karena dia adalah orang dewasa yang sama saja.

Mereka tidur di sana dan bangun pagi hari. Chanyeol yang pertama karena ponselnya berdering berkali-kali.

 _"Hyung!"_ Suara Sehun, Chanyeol berdehem dengan suara serak.

 _"Tidak ada orang yang mau membersihkan rumahmu."_ kata Sehun kesal. Kentara sekali dari suaranya.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini! Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo marah kalau lihat rumah berantakan!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan suaranya supaya tidak terlalu keras.

 _"Itu sih masalahmu."_ kata Sehun lagi.

Lalu telepon terputus begitu saja.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang kelihatan masih tidur. Kemudian dia membisikkan, "Kita menginap lagi di sini, ya?"

END.

Bonus puisi dari B. Candra yang buat diriku bikin ini.

 _POHON_

 _Kau adalah pohon_

 _dan aku adalah dahan_

 _tanpa aku_

 _kau akan kesepian_

 _Tanpa kamu_

 _aku hanyalah kayu bakar._

 _2014_

ps;Sori tidak sesoft sefluff yang kalian harapkan karena aku masih belajar—belajar mencintaimu.(iyain aja dah biar diriku senang:')

Review?


End file.
